Cute little Lion-o
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o drinks some water with magical powers. Then he turns into a little three old. Lion-o doesn't remember the Thundercats the only ones he recognizes are Tygra and Panthro because he saw them in his early childhood. Now Tygra has watch over his little brother.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lion-o saw some water running nearby and feeling pretty thirsty he took some into his hands and sipped it. Tygra that Lion-o stopped by water and drank some. Lion-o saw Tygra when he turned around.

"Oh how long have you been standing there?" Lion-o asked.

"Oh for a short bit," Tygra said.

"Well that water tastes pretty good," Lion-o said.

"Well just be careful what you drink, I have to look after you know, and I'm sure Liosella doesn't want to look after you because your sick." Tygra said.

"Okay, okay," Lion-o said.

Then a few seconds later Lion-o started to shrink. "What is happening to me?" Lion-o asked.

Tygra now saw a little three year old sitting in a pile of Lion-o's clothes. "Lion-o?" Tygra asked.

"Tygra!" Lion-o said. Then he clumsy came out of the pile of clothes and latched on to Tygra's leg. "Big brother!" he said.

"Oh, boy this is not good." Tygra said. Then he saw Lion-o was only wearing underclothes. "Okay this problem needs fixing." he said.

"Chilly," Lion-o said.

"I thought you might be you are half naked." Tygra said. Then picked him up. "The others are not going to believe this." he said.

He carried Lion-o back to the camp. The other's just stared. "Is that Lion-o?" Wilykat asked.

"Yes," Tygra said. "It happened after he drank some water from a nearby lake." he said.

"Hmm I heard about this happening before, it must be from the lake of youth. It made Lion-o younger, the only cure is juice made from the fruit of Cano-cano tree." Liosella said. "But those trees are very rare and grow very far away in another forest." she said.

"We are in big trouble." Cheetara said.

Lion-o looked frightened by the other Thundercats. He didn't know these cats. "Tygra," Lion-o said burying his face into Tygra's neck.

"It's okay Lion-o," Tygra said.

Panthro looked over at Lion-o and the child looked at him.

"Panthro," Lion-o said.

"Well I'm not surprised he knows me He did hang around when I first started to teach Tygra." Panthro said.

"He's rather cute, reminds me of the puppies I see running and playing around dog city." Dobo said.

Lion-o was a bit intimidated by Dobo at first but fear turned into curiosity. He looked Dobo right in the eye. "You tall." Lion-o said.

"Yes I am but you will be tall to I'm sure of it." Dobo said.

Lion-o smiled at him. "He's only wearing underclothes," Cheetara said.

"We better get him some clothes before he catches a cold," Liosella said.

They went into a town. "Excuse me sir do you know where we can get clothes for young children?' Tygra asked as he held Lion-o.

"Over there," the dog said.

"Thank you," Tygra said.

Once in the store they picked out some fine clothes for Lion-o and now he was all dressed.

Afterwards they had some lunch. After eating Lion-o began to yawn. He was even rubbing eyes. "Looks like someone needs a nap," Wilykit said.

"No nap," Lion-o said.

"Yes nap," Tygra said picking him up. "You're tired," he said.

"But don't want nap!" Lion-o said.

"Well want it or not you are going to take a nap." Tygra said.

Lion-o mumbled then fell asleep.

Then once back at the Thundertank Tygra tucked Lion-o in bed. Then snarf jumped in bed with him and curled up into a little ball.

Tygra saw Lion-o was fast asleep and then left the room. "Lion-o is taking a nap and I don't want him woken up. So be quiet." Tygra said.

"Understood I wouldn't like being woken from nap." Dobo said.

"Yes since Lion-o is a child Tygra is next one in charge." Panthro said.

Tygra went in to check on Lion-o after about 15 minutes and Lion-o sleeping peacefully with his arm around Snarf. Then Tygra quietly shut the door. Lion-o was having a wonderful dream he was playing with his big brother.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o had just woken up from his nap and saw Snarf. He started to pet him. Snarf began to purr. Lion-o came scampering out of the tank. Snarf was right behind him.

Tygra saw him come out. "I see you're awake," Tygra said. He was talking to Javan his birth father.

"Tygra who this?" Lion-o asked.

"This my father Javan remember I was adopted." Tygra said.

"Okay," Lion-o said. "Where's my daddy?" He asked.

"Lion-o I hate telling you this, but your father went to be with your mother," Tygra said.

Lion-o didn't understand still.

"He died Lion-o," Tygra said.

Lion-o started to sob. "No he can't be gone!" he said crying. Tygra pulled Lion-o into hug. "It's going to be okay you still have me," Tygra said with a gentle coo stroking his head.

Cheetara smiled she never seen Tygra be so gentle and soothing. He was stroking Lion-o's head trying to stop his sobs. Lion-o's sobbing quieted down. "Now would you like something to eat we just fixed up dinner." Tygra said.

Lion-o nodded. They started to eat their food.

Tygra tucked Lion-o into bed a couple of hours later. He was too young to stay up late. The next day Tygra and the others had to go out. "Dobo can you watch Lion-o?" Tygra asked.

"I guess," Dobo said.

"If he get's hungry feed him, if he's thirsty give him water, if he's tired let him nap, if he wants to play with Snarf or you let him it's very simple," Tygra said.

The other cats left to do what they had to do. Dobo saw Lion-o doing a dance. "Hey that's a nice little dance there it looks almost like you have to," Dobo said.

Lion-o looked and Dobo and said. "I gotta go!"

"OH!" Dobo said.

He waited in front of bush while Lion-o did his business. Lion-o came up to him.

"You done?' Dobo asked.

"Yes," Lion-o said.

Lion-o was playing with Snarf. Dobo watched as Lion-o played it was pretty cute. Then Lion-o came up to him. "I'm thirsty," Lion-o said.

"Okay I'll get the water skin." Dobo said. He grabbed it and opened it up. He helped Lion-o hold it to take a drink. Then he fixed Lion-o his lunch. Lion-o looked at it.

"Too much," Lion-o said.

"Too much what do you mean too much?" Dobo said.

"Too much food, it's like a mountain," Lion-o said.

"Big or not you need to eat." Dobo said.

Lion-o at a couple bites and stopped. "Too much food, can't finish," he said.

"You got to be kidding me," Dobo said.

Tygra and the others came back and Lion-o ran up to Tygra. "Hello Lion-o," Tygra said picking him up.

"Everything was going fine until lunch he only ate three bites," Dobo said.

"You feeling okay Lion-o?" Tygra said.

"Feel fine," Lion-o said. Then pointed at his plate. "Too much, makes me full looking at it," he said.

Tygra saw Lion-o's plate it looked like it was for an adult. "Dobo that looks like portion fit for someone closer to our age," Tygra said.

"Yes Lion-o is three years old right now, a smaller portion is what's needed, if you put too much, it will make him feel full before taking a bite," Liosella said. "So next your watching him, try putting this much on his plate," she said showing him.

"That's not much," Dobo said.

"I know, but Lion-o is a toddler and that is enough for him and if he still hungry then give another smaller helping," she said.

"I understand," Dobo said. "Sorry about that Lion-o," he said.

"It okay," Lion-o said. Then yawned and he looked sleepy.

"Okay Lion-o let's put you down for your nap," Tygra said.


End file.
